Something
by NuttyNetty
Summary: This is not related to Twilight, but as a twilight fan i would recomend it. It is about two sibilings with supernatural powers that cause them to see deaths as they occur.
1. Chapter 1

omething

Chapter One

lowly, she turned her head around the corner. Her eyes glowed brightly as she scanned the scene. Her eyebrows came together, as confusion over took her cautious face. The scene before her was nothing less than ordinary. The parking lot was lit by the overhead lamps and was emptied of cars. Even though the girl knew little of this place she knew that at this time of night, nothing was in the wrong place. Confusion over came her. She had followed the man here, he could not have just have disappeared. She turned around; ready to leave when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. She threw herself to the ground as a knife quivered behind her, where her head had been, into a wood pole. The girl slowly straightened up and faced the man. The light cast a shadow over his face but his features were still distinct. He was slightly over average height, but with a slim, athletic body. Oddly for this time of night, he was wearing sunglasses. He grinned down at her.

"You thought you could find me? Let me guess, to bring justice to this cruel world?" He took a step towards her. With fear in her eyes she turned and ran.

The bright eyed girl burst into the house, the door slamming shut behind her. "Nicole?" A groggy voice called. A teenage boy, also with bright eyes, dragged

himself off of the couch. He took in her appearance as she stood there panting slightly with her hands on her knees and a scared look in her eyes. He leapt up and rushed over to her. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" She stood there looking uncomfortable about his question. He groaned. "Please, _please_ tell me you did not go after that man?"

"Daniel, I had to! You know what he did!" Nicole said, frustrated at his lack of understanding.

"So? He committed a crime! Someone got hurt. It happens all the time! We can't save everyone! You need to think these things through!" Daniel said, exasperated at her.

"If we don't do something now, more people, innocent people, will get hurt!"

"Nicole, if we get caught, then no one else will be saved! Don't you understand? We _need_ to think these things through," She looked down, frustrated. "Okay?" Daniel said.

"Yeah," Nicole gave in. "You're right." He laughed.

"Of course I am! I'm your older brother!" Daniel said.

"You're only older by a year," Nicole replied. "But we don't have time to argue now, that man is still out there."

"You didn't get him?" He sighed. "Great! I was trying to get some sleep in, since we've been pulling a lot of all-nighters lately." He grabbed keys off the table next to the couch and they walked out of the house. As they got into the car, he turned and looked at his little sister. Her bright eyes glanced up to his face and she smiled. He smiled back and turned on the ignition.

"I don't understand! We looked all night," Daniel groaned. "What did we miss?"

"I told you. He's not the same as the others. I was chasing him, but lost him, and somehow he snuck up on me!" Nicole's bright eyes scrutinized her brother. "What is so different about him than the others?"

"Well, let's think about it. What happened the night he attacked the man?"

"It was pretty much the same as any other night. I was at home and suddenly I saw a man walking down a road in the city," She said.

"Where was I?" Daniel asked.

"I think at the bank," Nicole said. "_Anyway, _I saw another shadow approach the man. He attacked the man and killed him, but he did not take anything from the dead man," Her face furled as she concentrated. "Why would he kill the man for no reason? He did not seem angry, like he had a grudge or something," She finished.

"Is that everything that you saw?" He asked.

"Well, after, he turned around and it was like he was _looking _at me. But that's impossible. I was still here, at home!" She looked worried as she thought about this last piece of information.

"He _looked _at you? But Nicole, that's impossible!" Daniel said. "I've had just as many, even more, visions than you have. And no one, _no one,_ ever knew I saw them! Our visions don't work that way. We can see when something bad is happening to someone else while it is happening, but we never move! We are miles away, people can't see us too!"

"What if he has visions too? Maybe it works two ways!" Nicole said, excited about her break through.

"No, he could not have the eyes," Daniel contradicted. "It's more of a family thing."

"Did Mom and Dad have them?" She asked.

"Dad did, but not Mom. He always said he liked her eyes how they were, though. They were green…" He seemed to have lost his trail of thought.

"But what about our extended family? Maybe one of them turned bad! You have to admit, it could happen!"

"I guess it could," he finally agreed. "I never knew about them, Mom and Dad never mentioned them." There was a loud clanging as the clock chimed six times. Daniel groaned. "Another all-nighter! I'm going to bed. You too, kid."

"You know I can't stand when you say that. I'm seventeen!" She muttered. Daniel laughed.

"But you're still so short! It makes you seem younger." He ruffled her short chocolate brown hair. They trudged up the stairs as a shadow passed across the window.


	2. Chapter 2

omething

Chapter Two

aniel awoke to the sound of a bang in the kitchen below his bedroom. He slowly descended down the stairs to find his sister with a bunch of books surrounding her.

"What are you doing?" He said sleepily. She glared up at him.

"You seem to have forgotten, but we are trying to catch a killer!" Nicole said.

"Did you even sleep?" He muttered and glanced out the window. Sunlight streamed in and reflected off his sisters bowed head as she scanned a book.

"Sure," She said with her head still bowed. "It's four in the afternoon you know. I went to the library and checked out some books to do some research."

"Of course you did," Daniel groaned. "I'm going back to bed."

"No, you're not! You're going to help me!" Nicole said. Daniel slowly sat down, sighing and pulled a pile of books towards himself.

Officer James looked at the house. A very pale yellow, two stories, white trim with a wrap around porch. Beautifully kept flowers ran up the sidewalk and a huge willow hung over the side of the yard. It was tranquil and cozy. This was not the type of house he was used to. When he got an anonymous tip, it was usually about a house in a run down neighborhood, or that could barely stand. This did not look like the house of people that knew about a murder or participated in one, but the officer knew to always expect the unexpected. He sighed and knocked on the door. He could here the closing of a book and the scrape of a chair moving back. A few moments later a teenage girl with short unkempt brown hair that almost reached her shoulders opened the door. Her most defining feature were her eyes, which were a bright, shining blue. They stood out from her pale face and dark brown hair. She looked confusedly at the officer on her doorstep.

"Hello honey, sorry to bother you, are either of your parents here?" Officer James asked. She looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry officer, but my parents died thirteen years ago," The girl replied. James was taken aback. Could this innocent girl really know of a murder? She seemed so meek.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Then can I talk to the head of the household?"

"Sure. Daniel!" She called over her shoulder. A tall teenage boy came out of the kitchen. It was easy to tell they were related. The brother also had brown, unkempt hair and the astonishingly blue eyes. The only thing that would suggest that they were not related would be their heights. The boy, Daniel, was tall. James guessed he would be about six feet. But the girl, was a little over five feet tall. The boy put his arm around his sister. He looked questioningly at her.

"Nicole, what's up?" Daniel asked.

"The officer wanted to talk to you," Nicole replied. James held out his hand.

"Hello Daniel, my name is Officer James. I just have a few questions for you." Daniel took his hand and shook it.

"Daniel Anderson. Why don't you come in?" Daniel said.

"Yes! I'll make some tea," Nicole chimed in.

"That would be very nice, I hope it's not a bother," James said.

"Of course not! It can get a little lonely sometimes. We don't get many visitors," Nicole replied. The siblings walked into the kitchen. Officer James noticed all the books on the table. Nicole started to move them onto the floor.

"Sorry about the mess," She said. "I was just doing some research for school."

"Not at all. Your house is in fact, extraordinarily clean," He replied. "You clean it yourself?"

"Yeah, I try to keep it clean, but this pig of a brother," she elbowed Daniel, "makes it very hard for me."

"But you know I love you for it," he said hugging her. James felt uncomfortable. Was he really about to intrude on these kids? But he had to admit, no parents, no authority, if he knew nothing else of these people, he would have said that was enough to raise suspicions. Nicole set a steaming hot cup of tea before the officer.

"So, Officer, you wanted to talk to me?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," he said setting down his tea. "Have you heard about the recent murder in Detroit?

"Yes, I saw about it in the newspaper. I was worried because it was close to here. But we live three hours from the city, so I heard little else about it, we don't get much news out here."

"We got a tip that you might know something about it. Do you know anything that might be cause for that?" Daniel looked like he was trying to remember anything.

"Um, not that I can think of, Officer. Sorry. Like I said, I only know what I saw in the paper."

"All right," James said getting up. "Thanks for being honest with me. Thanks for you hospitality." He said to Nicole. She nodded and smiled. "Oh, also, I might need to send a search team here. Just to make sure."

"Of course, we'll be here," Daniel replied. Officer James walked out and Daniel shut the door behind him. James stopped. There was something about the Anderson's that made him suspicious, but also something that made him feel like he could count on them. He sighed and got in his car.

Daniel leaned on the closer door and groaned. Nicole looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll get there. That took about ten years off my life though." He said.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I thought you put on a very good act. We should get back to the books. What have you found?"

"Just little things that may or may not be important. You?"

"Same. Hopefully those snippets will mean something, though. Who do you think tipped him off?"

"I have my suspicions."

"The killer? But why would the killer send the police after us? Unless, oh no." Nicole paled.

"What?"

"That officer knew where we live. So the killer does too. He must be trying to prove how much he knows about us," A silence filled the house.

"Let's compare notes." Nicole threw a frightened glance up at him. He had not denied her idea. He agreed with her. She looked down at her notes and began to read them off.

"So let me summarize. His name is Jeremiah Smith, although that is probably an alias. He has never been involved in crime before that we know of. He probably knows about our powers. It is likely he knows where we live. He may or may not be a relative. And finally, he is probably out to kill us. Did I miss anything?" Daniel asked.

"I don't think so," Nicole replied. "But that's a lot of if's and maybe's. Do we know anything for certain?"

"No, but hey, what else is new?"

"We need to clean the house," Nicole stated.

"What? Why? If it was any cleaner, then…" he stopped at the glaring look his sister was giving him.

"We need to check it for anything that might be suspicious for when that officer sends that search team! We tend to have suspicious items lying around!"

"Mmm. Remember that bomb we had? That was great," he smiled looking dreamily through her. She smacked him on the shoulder.

"Do I always have to be the grownup around here?"

"Hey, I work!" he replied. "Someone has to pay for food and stuff. Besides, you don't!"

"I don't work because I need to keep up the house and make food and research who we're chasing and make sure that when the IRS comes by, they don't take me to some orphanage because the house is a sty and there is no food anywhere!"

"Well, in less than a year you will be an adult and you won't have to worry about that."

She rolled her eyes and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

omething

Chapter Three

The next few days, Nicole cleaned the house. She had it to herself since Daniel was at work, so she whipped out the cleaning supplies and got to work. Truthfully, the house was pretty clean in the first place, but objects lay forgotten in closets and in drawers, and she knew these items would be very interesting to the police.

She found the police scanner that she had told Daniel to hid, which he had of course forgotten. Her brother also had a gun, which they used for emergencies and made Daniel feel better, even though he had never shot anyone except in the leg. The gun was hid well enough for when normal people came over, but she knew when the police showed up there was a chance they would find it.

She considered hiding the books from the library, which were all about cases that helped her and Daniel find criminals since criminals were usually not very original. She went from room to room, putting the objects that had to be hid from the police in a box. Then she completely cleaned the room- since there was an unusual amount of blood that had been spilt in the house, from the criminals and the Andersons. Although, nothing serious so far, and soon the house smelled of bleach.

When she finished, Nicole grabbed the box and lugged it into the entryway. It was full of things that would put the two in jail, they all pointed to the police or were weapons. Normally, when they had to hide the things, they would dump the things in the woods about ten miles from the house, but her brother was at work with the only car. Instead she grabbed the box again and went outside.

The house was surrounded on three sides by woods, so it was easy to hid things in them, but the police would suspect this spot too, and it would be searched. But Nicole knew she had to hide the box now, because the police could show up soon. It would take them a little bit to get the warrant, but they would be here as soon as they could. It had only been two day, but they would be here soon. She racked her brains. Where would the furthest, best hiding place be that she could walk to and make it back before the police got to the house? She remembered a glade being about five miles away, if she hurried she could make it.

Nicole trudged through the woods. After a while, a large hill loomed in her sight. The glade was just on the other side, but over the hill was the fastest way to it. She started to climb. Since she had already walked about four miles, now that she was going up the hill, the box began to grow heavier and heavier in her arms. Half way up she stopped, panting, and sat down.

All of a sudden, her pocket buzzed and vibrated. She jumped, the calm surrounding her broken. She whipped out her cell phone. "Daniel? What's wrong?" She asked. Her brother's voice came out in a forced calm.

"Hey Nicole, how are you? The police are here with me at work, and they are about to come by, so I just wanted to let you know, honey," Daniel replied. Nicole propped the phone between her ear and her shoulder grabbed the box and began running up the hill. The police were obviously standing next to her brother or had the line wired. _Honey_, she almost snorted, she would sock her brother for calling her that when this was all over.

"Thanks for telling me. I knew they would be coming so I tried to tidy up the house to make their lives a little easier." _There,_ she thought, _that should let Daniel know the stuff is gone. Talking in code is so hard though. _"Will you let Officer James know?"

"Sure," she heard him rely the message to the officer.

"Also will you tell him that I am picking flowers from the woods right now, so I might be a few minutes late, but they can get started," She added. She could almost her Daniel snort on the other end. Their speech was so courteous, the officers must have been shocked. _But, _she thought_, I managed to tell him I am hiding the stuff. I am getting better and better at this code stuff._

"Alright, we should be at the house in about 30 minutes. Bye."

"Bye." She threw the phone in her pocket and ran into the glade. Finding a tree with its roots lifted up, she quickly dug a hole and buried the box right under the tree. She turned and ran back. The way had taken about two hours to get the five miles there, and that was walking fast. Now, she had to get back in 1/4 that time? Box or no box, it would be impossible.

But Nicole ran. She and Daniel kept themselves healthy and they both exercised as much as possible. Fighting criminals, after all, was hard. Nicole loved to run, but hardly ever got to, not without someone chasing her or racing back to the house to get there before the police. Now as the trees flew passed her, she got a chance to feel free. Nothing was holding her back, and she was able to push herself forward. But reality was always there and the police were waiting. She did not stop to check how much time she had left, for she had no time. After a while, Nicole began to feel the effects of her run. She knew she was still far and could not stop, but her body screamed at her to. Panting, Nicole pushed on.

Finally, as she got near, she could hear the police and their dogs. Still running, she grabbed some flowers she passed and burst into the clearing around the house. She spotted Daniel. Nicole knew she could stop running, but after pushing her body to keep going, it was hard to stop. Daniel opened his arms and she ran into them and collapsed, her legs giving out. He held her up as she lay panting against him. She heard someone come over.

"Is she alright?" Officer James asked.

"She'll be fine. She was out picking flowers and she likes this one spot. No matter how many times I tell her that that spot has flowers just like the ones right near the house, she still insists that they are bigger and better. The problem is, it's kind of far from here and so she must have run all the way back, Nicole is the sort of person who would have wanted to make tea for your whole search team. She must have rushed back to be here in time," Daniel made up on the spot.

"That was very kind of her to think of that. But she looks tired, do you want us to take her inside?"

"Oh, no. I can. I would not want to get in the way of the search," and with that Daniel and Nicole went into the house. "Here, they already checked my room, so you can sit in there," he said. She was still out of breath when he set her down. He looked worried. "Are you okay? How far away were you?"

"I went to the glad, the one five miles from here. How long were you here?"

"You ran the whole way back?" Daniel gasped. "Nicole! You made it back 15 minutes after we got here! And don't worry, no one suspected anything, but you could hurt yourself doing that!"

"I'm fine. Besides, how suspicious would it have been if I was gone for 2 hours? But," she said lowering her voice, "I managed to hide everything. How has it been going here?"

"They have not found anything important, they just took a few things for finger prints and stuff. I'll let you rest," he got up and quietly closed the door behind himself.

Adrenaline was still pulsing through her, but the weariness overpowered it, and soon, she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

omething

Chapter Four

Over the next few days, while Daniel was at work, Nicole searched for more clues about Jeremiah Smith. After uncovering nothing, she decided to go to the place where she had seen the murder happen. She drove down to Detroit and parked her car on a side street. The street she had seen in her vision was unidentifiable, except for a sign she had seen, for a small souvenir shop. Since it was almost six, many shops were still open, so she asked around till she was able to find someone to give her directions. Detroit used to be a thriving city, but now it is mostly run down and so the side streets were mostly disserted.

Nicole found the street empty, and bare. Slowly, with a small flashlight she had brought, Nicole searched the area. Just as she was about to give up, something caught her attention. On one of the walls of the alley street, was a nick in a brick. It was large enough to be unusual. She traced it with her finger. It looked like a…well a, hammer or something had hit it. Nicole remembered that Jeremiah had bashed the victims head into the wall and then had injected him with something. Nicole shuddered as she remembered the light leaving his eyes…she shook her head and told herself to concentrate. Now the wall had given her nothing, except the fact that this was the right spot. She sighed. Jeremiah had been very thorough. There was nothing here to prove a murder or even show a murder happened. All she had was a body that was with the police, a vision of a murder, and a brick with a chip on it. She turned and stopped. Jeremiah stood in between Nicole and the street.

"H…how did you find me? Who are you? Why could you see me during my vision?" Nicole stammered out. He laughed and said,

"Do you think I will just answer all of your questions? But truthfully, I am surprised. You did not ask one question, probably the most important one." She looked confused. "Why you are not dead?" he answered her unasked question. "I could have killed you that first night we meet, I think you know that. And I could have easily found you any day I wanted to, today is proof of that."

"Well, why haven't you?" Nicole asked.

"I thought we had already gotten through the fact that I am not here to answer your questions."

"What are you here for, then?"

"Ah! Now, that would be a question, would it not? I am here because I am here. That is all you need to know. Now, hand over the phone." Shock overcame Nicole's face before she could conceal it. She had been slowly pulling out her phone and began dialed Daniel.

"No."

"Excuse me? Darling, that was not a suggestion. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Here!" Nicole threw the phone as hard as she could behind Jeremiah, turned and ran. Something grabbed her arm and suddenly she was flying threw the air. The sound of shattering glass filled the air and she landed on the glass. Pain filled her and slowly she felt herself drift away.


	5. Chapter 5

omething

Chapter Five

"Hey! Hey!" A male voice filled Nicole's head. A hand grabbed her shoulder and shook it.

"Daniel?" she muttered.

"Thank goodness! You're alive!" Something clicked in Nicole's mind, this was not Daniel. Slowly she opened her eyes. A teenage boy was kneeling over her, looking helpless and scared. "I'm calling an ambulance," he muttered. Nicole slowly sat up. She heard glass clink as it feel off the back of her shirt. "Hey! Hold on a second!" He exclaimed. "You've, you've got glass stuck all over you! If you move, you might push it in deeper!" Nicole looked down. There were indeed glass pieces everywhere. She grabbed one in her arm and pulled it out, gasping as the sharp pain registered. "Whoa! You are going to hurt your self more!"

"Look, I will be fine. I just need to get home," Nicole muttered. She groaned and stood up, but a light feeling filled her head and the ground came up to meet her.

"Whoa! Hold on!" The boy caught her and carefully took her in his arms and placed her on a table in the room. She looked around for the first time and saw that she was in the souvenir shop on the checkout counter. "Here," the boy said. "If you insist on taking that glass out, at least let me help you." He gently took her arm and started pulling the glass out. She grabbed a piece of glass and pulled it out of her leg. Stopping, she held out her hand out and shook his.

"Sorry. I got caught up in the moment. My name's Nicole."

"Matt. Glad to help. The ambulance should be here soon."

"I hate ambulances and hospitals and everything like that." Nicole admitted. He grinned and they started pulling more glass out. By the time the ambulance and police arrived, they had gotten the glass all out. The EMT's carried Nicole into the ambulance and Matt volunteered to come. "Oh, Matt. I have already caused you enough trouble and I would feel bad if I caused you more."

"Truthfully, this is the most exciting thing that has happened to me in a while, and I have nowhere else to go, so it's not a problem." The ambulance started to drive and Matt sat down on the other side of one of the EMT's and a police officer, with Nicole in the middle on the stretcher.

"Sir?" the police officer asked, "I am going to need your statement."

"Um…I just walked by and saw Nicole laying there." Matt said. The policeman wrote down a few notes and then turned to Nicole.

"Ah, I was just attacked from behind. Never saw the guy's face. Just wanted my money I suppose." Nicole replied.

After all the nurses had left and Nicole and Matt were alone in the hospital room, Nicole turned to Matt. "Why did you lie to the policeman? I thought I saw you in the shop."

"My family owns the shop as a side business. I work there a lot. I was just about to close up as you flew through the window. It seemed to me that a girl who talks to a man like that and then has that same man throw her through a window and leave her, would not want the police to know." Nicole was silent.

"Thank you," she whispered. "That means more to me than you know." He just nodded. "You saw the whole thing?"

"Sort of. I was only really listening when he asked for your phone, because the air seemed to tense up a lot at that point. Do you know what he wanted?"

"I think he just wanted the phone so I could not call anyone, but as to what he's really after, I'm not sure."

"My uncle had eyes just like yours," Matt said. Nicole froze, her face in shock. Just then, Daniel stuck his head into the room and put a finger to his lips as he quietly crept in. Matt continued, his back to the door. "Fortunately, no one in my immediate family got them. I can only imagine how hard it must be to have those visions. I can guess that is why the man-" Daniel picked Matt up and slammed him into the wall, his arm against Matt's throat.

"What was your uncle's name?" Daniel yelled.

"Dude, you need to chill," Matt choked out. "It was Charlie!" Daniel released Matt. He slid to the floor, rubbing his neck. "I am guess by the uncanny resemblance that you two are brother and sister. I like your sister more," Matt said to Daniel. "_She_ hasn't tried to strangle me."

"Sorry. I've never had anyone who knew who we were before, and I've never meet someone who knew my father. I guess you're our cousin." Shock over took both Matt and Nicole's faces.

"Cousin? But you said you never meet any of our extended family!" Nicole accused.

"I didn't. We were kept away from everyone because of our visions. The first time I ever left the yard was when our parents died. Although, I don't know when dad would have visited relatives. He never even mentioned he had a brother…or that his brother had a son our age." He added, nodding towards Matt.

"This is perfect!" Nicole cried. Matt and Daniel looked at her incredulously. "We can go see dad's brother! Maybe he can help us crack the case!" Daniel looked her up and down. She was practically bouncing up and down in the hospital bed, wearing a blue hospital gown, with IV's coming out of her arm.

"I think you should wait here. You're not in any condition to go anywhere." Daniel said.

"I agree," added Matt. "You just were just thrown through a window." Nicole glared at them and Matt even took a step back.

"Daniel, if you even _consider_ leaving me here while you go gallivanting off, all on the excuse that I am not _strong_ enough," she growled, "then you had better hope that you can survive through life on your own!"

Matt's family lived on the outskirts of the city. Once Nicole was discharged from the hospital, they took a taxi to the apartment complex.

**Hello anyone who has read this far. I am in need of a name for our heroes of this story (what their 'species' is called). I had some ideas off the internet, but (as none of you knew but now will know) I am an extremely blonde (mentally and physically, but my hair isn't dyed!) and therefore deleted my story, was able to get it back EXCEPT the part that had all my names on it. Then, as fate would have it, the site is no longer up, at least my computer can not find it. (****/****names****/fantasylinks.htm**** if any of you can access it). So let me know, some of the names was Hana and Sagi or something like that, sargi maybe, but they all related to the characters power. If you like any of my names, let me know, if you have your own, I would love to hear them. Thanks for the help!**

**-Jeanette**


End file.
